Annie's Story Life from Annie Cresta's view
by Mockingjays9
Summary: Post-Mockingjay; Annie Cresta goes to visit Katniss following the aftermath of the war when she learns the ugliest truth. How will she handle losing the love of her life and her sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is Post-Mockingjay and contains spoilers so please read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

Annie's Story

The rebellion and war had ended, and majority of the soldiers returned safely to District 13. Notably Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Beetee, Plutarch... During a good portion of the war, I was mostly in 13's hospital, mostly unconscious and unaware of anything. When Gale returned, he told me that when Katniss went to assassinate Snow, she killed Coin instead and was put on trial. Katniss was eventually dispatched from the Capitol and sent back to 12 and Snow perished as well but not in the intended manner. I asked everyone where Finnick was but they never answered me.

I eventually grew tired of no responses and went to someone I knew could tell me: Katniss. I packed the few things I owned in 13 and left to Victor's Village in 12. It took me less than a day to get there but when I did arrive, I was exhausted. I hardly had any sleep with my nightmares and fears growing every hour I was without Finnick. My thoughts constantly turned into delusions which invaded my moods and actions.

I knocked on the door of Katniss' home and patiently awaited an answer. She swung the door open, surprised to see me. "Annie," she squealed, "What are you doing here? Are you okay? You look sick..." Katniss rambled on with concern and idle chatter with me which was unusual because I'd never known her to be so outspoken and talkative. I gingerly grab her shoulder and give her a cautious look. "Sorry!" she whispered. She escorted me into her home and I saw Peeta at a counter, frosting cookies. "Annie! What a nice surprise!" he exclaims. They simultaneously embrace me while I apprehensively accept and return it. "So, what can we do you for?" Peeta asks, wrapping around Katniss affectionately. "Well, I was on my way back to 4 when I had to stop by and talk to you about something...Where's Finnick?"

The two look at each other, grief and regretfully. "He's gone, Annie..." Katniss says, faint as a whisper. She swallows very hard and takes her time, carefully spinning her words. "When, umm we were trying to travel to the Capitol inconspicuously, we traveled underground." I nod for her to continue, "Before we reached the ladder that led to an opening in the Capitol, these new mutations attacked us and..."

Katniss' breathing quickens, and her voice begins to crack while tears begin pool around her grey eyes, "Everyone tried to get me out safely, even Finn and the mutts grabbed hold of him and the only way to save the rest of us was for me to blow the _ which killed him and the mutts -" I begin to rattle my head, not believing my ears. "No, he's in District 4 safely, right?" I say, "Isn't he? Isn't he!" I plead distressfully. They both shake their heads. I fall into vicious sobs while they both try to comfort me, "I'm sorry, Annie. I wish I could have saved him..." Katniss whispers. It's the last thing I remember before everything goes black.

I wake up in a soft, warm bed. I tenderly rub my eyes and look around. This must have been Prim's old room; it's filled with many photos of her, even a little shrine. I look down to the satin night gown I'm sporting. Katniss must've changed me into this before putting me to bed.

I walked outside the bedroom, seeing Katniss sipping a cup of mint tea, Peeta probably still asleep. "Morning, Annie! Did ya sleep okay?" Katniss asks me gleefully. I swear I've never seen her act like this before, especially after the games. "Just fine," I reply. "What's with you lately?" I accidentally blurt out. She's a bit taken back from my statement. "I mean, you're usually not this social" I elaborate.

She nods in comprehension, "I've been wondering the exact thing too. I've had these weird mood swings, strange I know..." I wink at her, "You're not expecting are you?" a deep blush appears on her face, "It's definitely possible. Peeta really wants kids, but I'm not sure I'm so keen on it." she says.

"What about you?" she says to me, luring me out of my random hazes. "What about me?" I ask. "Well you and Finn were attached at the hip when..." She trails off. I nod then realize. Could it be possible that maybe I could be pregnant? If so, how would I manage?

"Katniss!" I plead, "What if it's true? What if I'm hosting a Little Finn or a Little Annie?" I ask. "Ann, don't stress it!" she says with a slight chuckle, "I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow if it makes you feel any better". "It will," I say. "Hello, hello" Peeta greets us, he and Katniss embrace. "So, any news?" he asks. "I think I may be pregnant" I say. He laughs a little, but takes in the seriousness of the air. "Right, well...best wishes for that!" He exclaims with a smile. Katniss gives him a kiss on the cheek as he grabs an apron, "I'm heading down to the bakery. Let me know if you need anything!" He calls out the door. I look at Katniss alittle frightened. "Don't worry, I'll take you to the doctor first thing in the morning, alright?" I nod, "Alright" She sends me back to Prim's room to rest while she cooks us a stew. I stare at my surroundings for a while until my eyelids begin to droop and the room appears darker.

**A/N- Sorry it's kinda short, just testing the waters! Please review and let me know what you think! thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I'm super happy with the turnout of my first chapter, thank you to all who read! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you stay with me to this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to all! **

Chapter 2-

The next morning, Katniss wakes me. She splits her clothing and gives half of it to me use and keep, she says she has enough already. I take a shower, soaking in the instant heated water for a while. It's a luxury we don't have even in District 4. I dress anxiously and find Katniss waiting outside. "Good luck!" Peeta teases. 'Good luck', huh? These words ring through my ears the whole appointment.

The doctors do all sorts of fear on me, taking notes on my bodily functions which, makes me feel a little uncomfortable. After the doctors leave, I let out a loud breath. "It's alright, they should be back soon to let you know. No matter what, I'm here for you" Katniss says, consoling me. She then places something in my hand and closes it. It's the Mockingjay pin. "I want you to have it, it will probably do you more good than it will me." She says. I nod to her with a smile as I pin it to my blouse.

Katniss and I discuss almost anything to keep the mood light and to lower my anxiety. It kinda works but in the back of my mind, I'm still apprehensive. The door opens slowly as the head doctor walks in. "Well, good news Annie; you're not sick. Just…pregnant." She says. Katniss and I are in complete awe as the doctor dispatches us. The walk home is loudly silent and nervewracking. All the thoughts that rush through my head manifest everything I see. Young children I see turn into crying babies, adults into midwives, even Katniss into Finnick, elated on the birth of our child. A step short from the door and I burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Katniss immediately reaches for me, holding me while calming me. We step into her home and we see Peeta. He nods and leaves for elsewhere, while Katniss leads me into my new bed. _Pregnant_, I think. _Who would have thought?_ All the thoughts slowly induce me into a rest that just may have a rude awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry last chapter was so short but I'll make it up with this chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

_The air around me is light and breezy. I'm lying comfortably in the white sand. The ocean in front of me is peaceful and placid. I hear the light chirp of water birds in the distance as I stand. I walk out to the water, feelings the coolness of it caresses my tired feet. As I wade near the shore, there appears to me a figure in the distance. He looks upset and anxious. He looks my way and similes; I feel as if I know who it may be. It's Finnick! He grins cheek to cheek and begins to run towards, his hair dripping onto his glistened chest. We finally reach each other and embrace for a long while, not even speaking. It's as if we know what each other is thinking. He smells of salty water, our wedding cake and seaweed. Tears of joy begin pooling in my eyes. _

_ My voice is hoarse as I begin to speak, "Finn! It's you, it's really you! Oh, how I missed you so!" I cry out. He kisses me affectionately and then proceeds wiping my eyes for me. He holds me close to him. I can hear each heartbeat, something I thought I would never hear again. He takes my hand and leads me to a seashell he must have saved for me. He keeps the conversation with assorted idle chatter while I'm somewhat preoccupied by my thoughts. _I wish this would never end,_ I think. The sun begins to set slowly when five atrocious muttatinons appear and begin to charge towards Finnick and me. I yelp of fear and Finnick begins try to protect me. _

_I'm left with no way to save him all I can do it scream of terror. "Help! Someone please help us!" I plead. There is no response anywhere. I begin to flee in search of help when an explosion occurs behind me. I trot back, extremely nervous. The mutts all perished and I look to see Finnick body lay restless. I check his pulse but there is not the slightest bit of response. "NO! NOT HIM!" I scream to my voice's end. _

My eyes flutter open like a bird's wings. _A dream, _I think. _It's all but a dream_, but even I know that is not true. I know it's similar to what happened to Finnick. Katniss runs in the room frantically, holding a glass of water at the ready. We don't say a word for about an hour but we don't even need to. She comforts me, petting me rhymitically. Calming me to a peace I haven't felt in a long time. She allows me sips of my water until the silence is broken, "You know Annie, you're not alone." I look up to, wanting her to continue. "I've been through what you're feeling. I know—"

I burst out, "No, I'm not sure you do! You're part of the cause he died!" I cover my mouth immediately. These pregnancy hormones must be kicking in. I try to begin to apologize when Katniss nods me off. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry; I'll let you get back to your rest. See you later." She says. She leaves the room, sadly. I desperately want her to come back so I can apologize and not be alone longer than I wish but I decide against it. I open the window to get some fresh air and the next thing I know, I'm standing in the town square.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N-The plot starts to complicate now and perhaps a love interest for Annie? ;) Enjoy and please review!**

Before I knew it, I was out of the window and in the middle of the town square. I aimlessly walk around, consumed with regret. _Why did I talk to Katniss like that? _I ask myself. I smell fresh baked confectionaries and I'm reminded of Peeta. I still have a few coins, I could probably buy something. When I get there, Peeta turns towards me, slight shocked. I guess I've forgotten to check my appearance before my master escape plan. I quickly fix my hair and adjust my dress better. Yikes, no wonder I received such strange looks!

Peeta asks me, "Shouldn't you be at home with Katniss? Maybe resting" I nod, but immediately dismiss the thought. At this point, there's not a chance of me returning without a trace. Especially since Peeta has seen me. "Can I just buy something?" I ask. He nods as he takes my coins. In exchange, I get a fresh loaf of fresh bread. I bid him good bye and begin walking towards the meadow. I take a nibble of the loaf every once and awhile until I accidentally bump into someone and it falls to the ground. How lovely.

"Oops, I'm really sorry-" He says. He helps me pick up the loaf and we exchange a look. Wow, he's stunning. His hair looks light as feathers, golden like harvested wheat. His eyes are a deep cerulean lake, gentle and kind. He smiles at me, displaying his deep dimples. "I-I'm Annie." I say, struck with awe. "Rudy, Rudy Harcourt" He says. He seems just as surprised as I. He takes my hand, shakes it lightly and kisses it. The wind picks up and I'm cold but, I begin to blush and sweat a little. A strange sensation of being hot and cold at once. He seems to notice that I'm flustered and laughs a little. "Annie, what's your last name?" he asks spontaneously. "Cresta," I say. I haven't used my maiden name in quite a while. He says with a small grin, "Well, Annie Cresta, I'm going to have to keep my eye on you. You've charmed me like a snake, I hope you can continue too. I'll see you around?" I shake my head in confirmation, stilled dazed. Then he leaves.

Is it wrong of me to be interested in him as well? Well, I'm not saying I _like_ him but, he seems interesting. The sun begins to set and I start to head home. As I open the door, I feel a scolding coming on. "Annie," Katniss asks very seriously, "Where have you been? Last time I saw you, it was early this morning and-" I go over to both Katniss and Peeta and kiss them on both cheeks. They stay silenced. I grab a glass of water and head back to my room, _It's what they'd ask me to do anyway._ I try to rest alittle but there's something bothering me to ends wits. Him.

Rudy Harcourt is on my mind and I have a feeling there is no way of removing him from there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N- For my readers following, sorry this is late! This was supposed to be with chapter 4 but didn't post correctly. My apologies, but please enjoy and review!**

In the morning, I immediately dress and eat. Katniss and Peeta are both surprised at my new found appetite. I ask them if it's alright that I go to the meadow today.

They agree but tell me I have to be home by sundown. Yikes, I feel like I'm still living with my parents.

I grab Katniss' game bag and pack some foods and books, things to keep me busy while I wait. I devised this plan that if I waited and relaxed in the area I bumped into Rudy that we may cross paths again.

My thoughts are exactly right because Rudy has beaten me to the punch and is awaiting my arrival. He seems to be napping so sit beside him and wait for him to wake up.

Hours pass when his eyes being to flutter open. He looks to me and devishly grins. "What a surprise seeing you here, Annie." he says sarcastically. He gently takes him thumb and wipes some of the grime off my knee.

Must've gotten there when I sat down. We stare at each other for a while, as if we are speaking without words. Like how I and Finnick use to…

'No,' I think to myself. You must remove yourself from the grief, live a little.

The silence is finally broken when Rudy says, "As wonderful as just staring into your eyes is, I'd like to know what's behind those eyes."

"Who is Annie?" he asks.

"Well, Annie is a girl from District 4. She lived there until-"

"She was put into the Hunger Games and then life changed." Rudy finishes for me.

I nod warily, "Right. And Annie moved to 13 during the rebellion. There she got-"

"Married." He finishes again.

"Yes…until she became a widow. Then, she moved here and is living with her friends-"

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark." He finishes once again.

Oh my gosh, has he been watching me all this time? It's as if he's reading my life story from a page in a book!

I can't help but burst into guffaws, "It's as if you're reading my life story in a book!"

He smiles, "Well, eyes are the opening to the heart and life."

I grin and blush a little as he makes another obvious attempt to see my eyes.

"Well, tell me who Rudy is because I'm terrible at eye reading!" I say.

"Well, Rudy is a boy also from District 4. Rudy has known Annie since grade school." Rudy continues,

"He first met her when she was sitting alone of a swing set. He began to push it for her and she-"

"Giggled uncontrollably, that was-?" I interject.

"Not yet, I'm not done with the story!" He winks.

"And Rudy always hated his name so he told everyone it was Joey. Now,

'Joey' lives in the seam with his sister, Eliza. Okay, now I'm done with my story." he finishes.

We have another silence, yet it's oddly comfortable. The sun hits in the perfect way, his eyes glistening like moonbeams.

I lean in towards him closer, and he does the same. Our eyes meet. Then, there's a spark.

Our cheeks began to feel the other's warmth as we kiss. It's as if a fire has just been ignited and it's spreading rapidly. I suddenly realize what has just happened: I kissed Rudy and I think I may also like him as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for…" I start off.

"No, I shouldn't have kissed you after Finnick and all…I guess I'll just leave now. Bye Ann-"

"Wait!" I shout. He stops in his tracks and looks at me.

"What?" he asks desperately.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" I say. We met halfway and kiss. Yep, it's possible. It's safe to say that I truly like Rudy. While we continue to kiss, I begin to wonder what Katniss and Peeta will think of this revelation…


End file.
